


for you, i bleed myself dry

by deareli



Series: Youtube Prompts! [8]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Allergic reaction, Charity Live Stream, Gay, Live Stream, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, TW warning, Tumblr Prompt, sorry for oocness, this is just a whole mess tbh, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: Another prompt: "I was thinking that Tyler, Mark and Ethan (you can add the other members of the markiplier team if you want, but you don't have to) doing a charity live stream (for some reason that involves them eating candy from different countries). Ethan eats one that doesn't specify having nuts in it but shortly after eating it he reacts to it. They react quickly injecting him with medicine and taking him to the hospital were he stops breathing. When he finally wakes up everooney says how scared they were (if you want to bring jack and Felix in, even if its over scyp you can, but you dont have to) Mark let's it slip that he loves Ethan, good thing Ethan loves him too.Sorry if that's long winded and if you don't like pairing there two you don't have to, it could just be a friendship one :)" from The_Snow_Ninja in my inbox.---TL;DR Ethan has an allergic reaction on stream and his not-boyfriend is a panicking mess when he stops breathing.(Title is a lyric from 'Yellow' by Coldplay)





	for you, i bleed myself dry

**Author's Note:**

> So heres the thing
> 
> I don't watch Markiplier anymore, haven't for a year or so? I dunno I just fell out of love with him. He's a good guy and an amazing youtuber, I've just been watching other people instead now. I also haven't been watching Ethan either, so because I suck I'll make this set about 2017-ish? maybe? Just not recent lmao. Also side note, I read that Kat isn't with Mark anymore and while she was with him during this, I don't want to write her in because I don't want to make her too uncomfortable with it? I'm not sure if she is or not.
> 
> That being said, I don't like turning prompts down because I feel like everyone should get what they ask for if they ask nicely and it's in my power to give it to them. 
> 
> I'm still accepting prompts! Just check my tumblr to see what I'm more into :) right now I'm into Cardfight!! Vanguard (the 2011 animation) and Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> Thank you at the person who prompted this though, and I hope you like it! Much love <3 <3
> 
> **I don't have a beta. If you're interested in being a beta, then shoot me a message on tumblr or leave one here.

Charity livestreams were always one of Mark's favourite things. 

 

Sure, his job was awesome. He got paid to play video games and had met some amazing people, but there was just something about doing a livestream for charity and getting his audience involved that made him feel light and giddy. That's why he was in an especially good mood today, getting everything sorted for the stream and making sure the equipment wouldn't stop working. While that was Tyler's job, Mark still wanted to help out with it since Ethan was getting their chosen organisation ready and making an agenda for the stream. 

 

"Everything ready?" he called, looking up as Amy walked into the room. 

 

She nodded, holding up a plastic bag of what Mark could assume was the candy they would be trying later on in the stream. "Got everything, I think Ethan is sorting out the list now," she said, putting the bag down out of camera view, which Mark liked. He had hinted at what they would be doing in the stream, but the audience didn't know for sure yet. 

 

He stood up, looking around the room with his hands on his hips. "I think we're ready to start then," he said, shooting a grin to Tyler who shot one back. 

 

* * *

 

 "Are we live?" Mark asked, looking towards Amy, who was sitting at her computer off camera. Both Ethan and Tyler were sitting on his sides respectively, with Chica walking around to the side. Mark had to keep a smile off his face every time he felt Ethan squirm next to him. The three of them were sitting close enough to touch, and Ethan was still trying to get comfortable. 

 

Amy held up a hand, her fingers going down and once they were all down, she nodded. 

 

They were live. 

 

"Good morning everyone!" Mark began cheerfully, with as much energy as he usually held for his videos. This one was no different. "My name's Markiplier, and with me today are Tyler and Ethan, who have graciously sacrificed twelve hours of their day for this stream." 

 

Ethan snorted at that. "We're raising money for _Wings of Hope_ today, who are working towards suicide prevention by providing education, resources and support services," he said, reading from the paper he had printed out beforehand. It was important for the audience to know about what organisation they were helping and what the organisation does. "Our goal is to reach $250,000 by the end of the twelve hours, and we're already $600 in. We're also selling limited edition shirts," here, he paused gesturing to the shirt that Mark was wearing, a black shirt with small angel wings on the back and 'You are not alone' written in cursive font on the front. "Which you can buy at all of our merch stores for the next 48 hours." 

 

"They're only $20 each with free postage inside the US and all the money made from them goes towards  _Wings of Hope_ ," Mark added, sitting back down in between Tyler and Ethan. 

 

Tyler shifted in his seat, phone in his hand. "We've got a bunch of activities planned today, but we're taking requests on Twitter too," he said, holding his phone up. "Whenever we need to make a decision, we'll make a poll so that you guys can have some say in what we do." 

 

"We've got twelve hours to reach our goal, I think we can make it," Mark grinned, holding a thumbs up. "We're starting off..." 

 

* * *

 

 

By about seven hours in, they had reached over $100,000 and had completed a lot of different games, including party games that involved the audience. After consuming some energy drinks and bars, they were back to doing another planned activity, this time it being food-related. 

 

"Alright, what did you get for us Ames?" Mark asked, helping Amy set the bag down on the table in front of the camera. Ethan sat forward, legs tucked underneath him as he watched with interest (and no, Mark would rather die than admit how cute he looked, swamped in one of Mark's jumpers). Tyler walked around, adjusting the camera slightly and nodding to them. 

 

Amy opened the bag, pouring out different coloured boxes of what looked like exotic candy. "I got some suggestions from people online as to what to buy, and got the most requested items," she said, moving out of the shot once it was all on the table. Mark sat down on the couch next to Ethan, reaching forward with interest and moving them around. "I think there's some from Japan, the UK, Australia, Spain and France," she explained, voice sounding off to the side, since she didn't really want to be in the shot unless she had to be. 

 

"Oh, that one looks cool!" Ethan chirped, picking up a small pink box. 

 

Tyler nodded. "That one looks like it's from Japan," he commented, looking to Amy for confirmation. She nodded, and he turned back to the table. He picked up a packet of what said 'Tim Tams', and showed it to Mark. "Australia, have you had these ones before?" 

 

Mark nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, those are nice," he said, searching through the pile and trying to sort them as best he could. "Try and find one that's nut free," he said, more to Tyler than anything, as he kept looking. The taller man nodded, and the two dug through the pile. 

 

"Oh! Found one that says it's nut-free," Tyler piped up, holding up a small black box. Ethan put down the one he was looking at, taking the candy Tyler held out to him and examining it. 

 

Ethan nodded. "It says it's nut-free and gluten-free," he said, turning to Mark for confirmation. The older man felt touched that the smaller boy felt the need to check with him, and so he took the box, looking it over. "Well, it doesn't say nut-free but it doesn't say anywhere that it's got nuts in it," the blue-haired boy continued. 

 

"Yeah you're right," Mark said, frowning. "I don't know if we can trust it, but it seems like all the rest have nuts in them and I don't want you to miss out. So if you want to have it, you can." 

 

The blue-haired boy grinned, taking the box back happily. "Sure," he said, waiting for Mark and Tyler to pick something out to try. Mark knew Ethan didn't feel bad about having to miss out on most of it, but he himself felt bad. It was unfair that Ethan had to miss out on so much because of an allergy he couldn't help having. 

 

The three of them unpacked their food, and looked at each other. "I'll go first?" Tyler asked, looking at the two of them to check. The two nodded, and he bit into it first. "A bit sour, but otherwise really nice," Tyler commented, chewing around it. Mark could read the messages on the stream, and bit back a laugh. Almost all of them said 'wait for it', and sure enough, after another ten seconds or so, Tyler's face scrunched up, and he grabbed the waste bucket to spit it out. 

 

"How was it?" Mark asked, trying to speak through his laughter. Beside him, Ethan was giggling and trying his best not to and to Mark he looked even more adorable. 

 

Tyler glared at him, but the venom he usually held in his glares was lost due to the fact that he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. "Ugh, that was bitter," he groaned, taking the drink Amy offered to him with a nod of gratitude, and downing it to get the taste out of his mouth. "How did you know it was bitter?"

 

Mark shrugged. "I didn't," he said, still smiling despite his laughter dying down. Beside him, Ethan was still sobering up from his laughing fit, and so Mark elbowed him. "The chat was blowing up trying to warn you, I just happened to catch it before you," he explained, holding his hands up in defense. 

 

"Alright, your turn," Tyler said, putting the rest of his chosen food back down. He didn't want to throw it out, that would be a waste. 

 

Mark huffed, putting his own food in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then swallowed. "That... tasted like nothing," he said, aware of Ethan's eyes on him and Tyler's annoyed glance (probably annoyed that Mark got away with something better tasting than his). "Dammit, I was hoping to get something good." 

 

"Wait, so does that mean it's me now?" Ethan asked, looking at them both as Mark put the box of his chosen food back down. Both him and Tyler nodded, looking to him as if waiting for him to try his. He did, popping the candy in his mouth and chewing. Once he swallowed, he was disappointed. His just tasted like a slightly sweeter version of the candy they had in America. "Well, it was kinda bland too," he said, knowing they were looking for a comment on what it tasted like. 

 

"Damn," Mark sighed, looking at the pile. "We should try some more then, try at least one of everything," he said, looking at Tyler.

 

Tyler nodded, pulling out his phone again. "I'll check how much money we've raised before we do," he said, scrolling to find the number. "We've raised-" 

 

He was cut off by a small cough, followed by a wheezing sound, and he looked at the couch with Mark to find Ethan clawing at his throat; eyes wide, as if he couldn't breathe. He cursed, examining the packet again, while Mark panicked. "He's having an allergic reaction, there must be nuts in this," Tyler growled, putting the box down and standing up.

 

"Go find his medication, Amy call an ambulance," Mark said, laying Ethan down on his side on the ground instead of the couch, placing a pillow under his head. "Come on Eth, breathe," he whispered, feeling helpless while Amy ordered the ambulance to arrive more quickly and Tyler running back over with the epi-pen. "Here," Mark asked, holding his hand out. Tyler nodded, handing the epi-pen over and moving his hands back. He watched Mark open the tip, and jammed the needle through Ethan's jeans into his thigh, waiting before taking it out again. 

 

"Ambulance is almost here," Amy said, phone to her ear as she walked over. "They want to know how he's doing." 

 

Mark shook his head. "Epi-pen has been administered, but he's still struggling to breathe," he explained, listening to Amy relay the information to what he assumed was a paramedic on the other end. 

 

"They said to keep him on his side so that he doesn't check, and make sure there's nothing constricting his breathing," she said, crouching down next to Tyler to give Ethan space. "Maybe take the hoodie off, just so that he has more air and space. Otherwise we can't do anything else but wait." 

 

* * *

 

 

The ambulance had arrived a few minutes after they managed to get the hoodie off, and even as they lifted Ethan into the back of the ambulance van, Mark still felt like the world was crumbling around him. The sight of Ethan laying on the stretcher, struggling to breathe with a oxygen mask over his face and his fingers twitching, would stay in his mind for days. 

 

He had been the one to speak up about getting into the van with Ethan, and luckily the paramedics let him as support. Tyler had run back inside to make sure everything was off, and Amy had promised to meet them at the hospital. 

 

Now, though, Mark felt like his entire body was vibrating with what seemed like exhaustion and panic. He watched as the paramedics did their best to stabilize him, and while he couldn't be in the room, he could wait for Ethan outside the room. "How is he?" Tyler asked, and Mark turned around to find him and Amy standing next to him, having apparently finally gotten to the hospital. "We were held up in traffic, and unfortunately don't have sirens or lights to make people let us through." 

 

"They're stabilizing him," Mark said, his voice hitching slightly at the end. He felt arms around him, and sunk into Amy's embrace, knowing that the three of them were all shaken up. It wasn't easy to see someone you care about just... stop breathing. "He stopped breathing on the way over, I didn't... I didn't know what to do." 

 

"Oh Mark," Amy breathed, and Tyler pulled them both into a hug, holding onto them tightly. "But he started again, that's what matters, right?"

 

"Right..." 

 

* * *

 

 

_"We're losing him!" one of the paramedics called, the van rushing to the hospital._

 

_Mark couldn't take it, the sound of Ethan's wheezing with the beeping of the machine going crazy, it was too much. But then, the thing he feared worse came to light._

 

_The machine stopped beeping, a long-drawn out beep sounding to let them know that he had flat-lined. That was what broke Mark's heart, and in a panic he leant forward, grabbing Ethan's cold hand as the paramedics worked on getting him breathing again._

_"No, don't do this to me Eth- breathe-" Mark exclaimed, his grip tightening as tears made themselves known in the corners of his eyes. "You can't leave me, I-I love you-!"  
_

 

_"We have a pulse!" One of the paramedics yelled, getting more oxygen through to Ethan's lungs. Mark prepared to face the worst, when a small sound made him look up, Ethan had started coughing, not enough air getting to him- but he was breathing. He was alive and still struggling- but alive._

 

* * *

 

 

"He technically didn't die, but they said it was close," Mark said, wiping at his eyes as he sat down, still holding onto Amy's arms. She sat down with him, and Tyler sat down on Mark's other side. "I can't believe he stopped breathing and I... I almost lost him." 

 

Tyler laid a hand on Mark's shoulder. "But he's here, and still alive, and you helped that Mark," he said, his grip tightening in a comforting way before moving. "From now on, I think we should make sure a packaging says 'no nuts' before letting him eat it, I don't want a repeat of tonight happening again." 

 

"Yeah.. oh! What happened to the stream?" Mark asked, eyes wide as he looked between Amy and Tyler. 

 

"We managed to raise $183,000 before we had to shut it down, and  _Wings of Hope_ said thank you, and that they wish us all the best," Amy said, squeezing his hands. "We don't have to redo the stream, and I've let everyone know on twitter the basics of what's happening, but you can make a video about it after Ethan wakes up if you want." 

 

Mark sighed in relief. "Thanks Amy," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "We'll wait for him to wake up, and make sure this doesn't happen again." 

 

And maybe, just maybe, Mark can make sure Ethan knows just how loved he is. But that would have to wait for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wings of Hope is a real organisation, stationed in Australia and they provide education for those who don't know enough about mental health, as well as resources for those who are suicidal and those who have experienced a loved one committing suicide. 
> 
> If you or a loved one are struggling, please contact your support hotline or reach out. The most powerful action we can take towards suicide prevention is listening to those in need and looking after each other. Please take time for yourself, help each other and give a voice to those who are struggling to be heard. You are not alone.
> 
> Lifeline Australia: 13 11 14  
> United States: 1800 2738 255  
> United Kingdom: 08 4579 090 90
> 
> \--
> 
> tumblr: here-among-the-stars-is-home
> 
> comments and kudos are encouraged and welcomed


End file.
